Hello, Shooting Star
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: Karena bagi Karma, meski sahabatnya adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan, Nagisa bukan matahari yang secara natural selalu bersamanya setiap kali membuka mata di pagi hari. Dan bagi Asano, di antara awan kegelapan kelas E, si bocah biru Shiota setidaknya terlihat seperti cahaya kecil yang berkilat sekilas. Shou-ai. KaruNagiAsa. Chapter 2 is UP! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

© 2015 Akizuki Kiriya

 **Hello, Shooting Star**

by Kiri-chan

 _Karena bagi Karma, meski sahabatnya adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan, Nagisa bukan matahari yang secara natural selalu bersamanya setiap kali membuka mata di pagi hari. Dan bagi Asano, di antara awan kegelapan kelas E, si bocah biru Shiota setidaknya terlihat seperti cahaya kecil yang berkilat sekilas._

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Karma/Nagisa/Asano. Shounen-ai, Romance, Friendship. Possibly OOC. Don't Like Don't Read.

~ Chapter 1 ~

oOo

Jatuh cinta itu hal yang tidak tahu tempat dan tidak tahu aturan.

Asano Gakushuu mana sempat mengurusi hal semacam itu. Otaknya yang logikal tidak bisa terima saat Sakakibara Ren dirundung rindu ingin bertemu gadis cantik di atas gunung misalnya. Itu menjijikkan. Karena secantik-cantiknya wanita, apalagi kalau otaknya kacau macam penghuni kelas 3E yang di atas gunung itu, tidak akan ada bedanya dengan fauna yang dipamerkan di kebun binatang. Contoh konkritnya, burung merak itu cantik. Tapi manusia sinting mana yang mau menikahi burung merak? Itu yang ada di pikiran Asano saat menatap rendah Sakakibara yang sempat bernafsu ingin menjadikan Kanzaki atau siapalah itu namanya jadi maid pribadinya.

Asano bisa maklum bila Sakakibara ingin menjadikan gadis 3E itu sebagai peliharaan.

Tapi walaupun hanya sebagai peliharaan, tetap saja…

 _Halo?_

 _Murid kelas 3E?_

Yang benar saja, kawan.

Buku tebal di tangannya nyaris melayang saat sang _cassanova_ dengan poni separo menjuntai itu bergumam dengan penuh kekaguman jika si Kanzaki-atau-siapapun-itu adalah 'mutiara di antara para babi'.

Rasa asam naik ke tenggorokan Asano. Mual. Jika ada mutiara di kelas 3E, itu sudah pasti imitasi. Plastik. Palsu. Fatamorgana.

Dunia Asano yang terhormat tidak perlu ilusi. Semuanya mesti berpatok pada realita. Sebagai seseorang dengan martabat tinggi, masalah jatuh cinta ini harus ditempatkan dengan wanita yang sederajat pula. Asano membayangkan saat dewasa nanti, dia akan menaruh hatinya pada wanita dengan kecantikan luar dalam dari keturunan keluarga bangsawan. Dengan syarat utama, kecerdasan wanita itu harus mengimbangi level otak brilian si Asano junior.

Tipe idealnya telah terencana, tersusun rapi tanpa cacat. Siap mengeliminasi semua wanita yang tidak sesuai dengan syarat pilihannya.

Jadi Asano Gakushuu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika hatinya berdebar dengan otak rusak yang terus-terusan memutar _slideshow_ wajah _close-up_ berponi biru muda yang berdesak-desakan dengannya di perlombaan _boutaoshi_ saat festival olahraga.

Asano. Sudah. Tidak. Waras.

Karena pertama, virus yang saat ini menjangkiti pikirannya adalah makhluk nista asal 3E. Dan kedua, makhluk itu bahkan bukan perempuan.

Daftar tipe ideal Asano yang sempurna seolah dirobek, diremas, diinjak dengan semena-mena meski diri terus membantah **tidak** _, dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta._

Apalagi pada bocah hemaprodit macam Shiota Nagisa.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, pecundang."

Geraman Seo Tomoya menarik perhatian Asano. Sudut matanya berkedut mendapati pemandangan tak sedap, gorila besar dari 3E bertatap murka dengan Seo.

"Matamu sendiri yang katarak, bajingan. Kau yang menabrakku duluan."

Balasan dari si gorila membuat telinga Asano gatal. Lihat betapa rendahnya mereka. Dari bahasa saja sudah ketahuan mereka dari kalangan primitif.

"Sudahlah, Terasaka. Jangan hiraukan mereka."

Bisikan itu pelan, tapi nyaris membuat Asano mengumpat seperti Terasaka.

 _Sial._

 _Diam, jantung sialan._

"Mau melarikan diri?" Koyama Natsuhiko maju dengan seringai pongah. "Cepat lari dan kembali ke pelukan ibumu, bocah lemah."

Ujung jemari Asano tersentak, _hanya sedikit,_ saat Koyama mendorong bahu bocah berambut biru hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"Lemah?!" Terasaka jelas tersengat emosi. "Oi, oi… kau tahu Akabane Karma? Nagisa berhasil menang saat duel dengannya!"

Asano terkejut. Murni terkejut. Si bocah pendek, kecil, dan tidak berotot ini mengalahkan berandal psikopat merangkap tukang pukul yang membuat guru-guru dan empat kelas berturut-turut dari A sampai D geger? _Akabane yang itu?_

Nagisa menatap protes seolah Terasaka mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak perlu. Namun bagi Asano, reaksi Nagisa itu jelas menunjukkan Terasaka tidak berbohong.

 _Ho… menarik._

Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku ingin tahu apa itu benar." Asano buka suara. "Bisa kau buktikan denganku… Shiota?"

Nagisa mengerjap terkejut yang menyadarkan Asano dirinya terlalu lancang memanggil nama bahkan sebelum berkenalan. Tapi siapa peduli? Dia Asano Gakushuu. _Mr. Know-it-all_ yang otaknya kelebihan _memory space_ sampai bisa mengingat hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

"Aku tidak merasa perkelahian itu perlu." Nagisa menatap waspada dari balik poninya. Bukan tatapan ketakutan. Hanya siaga dan tenang.

Asano sudah tidak peduli gestur simpel semacam itu membuat debar monoton jantungnya kembali goyah.

Karena saat ini, _dia menikmatinya._

"Kalau kau takut mendapat masalah dengan melukaiku, kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Itu kalau kau _bisa melukaiku_." Asano menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang dingin. "Anggap saja kompetisi yang adil. Seperti pertandingan sumo atau tinju. Hanya perlu tahu siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah tanpa perlu menyebabkan cedera serius. Setuju?"

Nagisa terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang ini jebakan atau bukan. Dia tak bisa menurut begitu saja pada lipan berbisa macam Asano, bukan?

"Atau jangan-jangan kau takut?" Asano menatap rendah. "Itu wajar, karena cecunguk lemah macam Akabane tak bisa dibandingkan denganku."

"Karma tidak lemah."

Respon itu terlalu cepat dan ada kilatan tajam di antara mata Nagisa yang biasanya berpendar innocent.

Cekikan samar terasa menyumbat tenggorokan Asano saat menyadari bocah biru itu punya _soft spot_ soal Akabane. Asano tidak ingin tahu apa itu namun di saat bersamaan hal itu membuatnya merasa _sangat_ _terganggu._

"Kalau aku mengalahkanmu, kau akan mencabut kata-katamu soal Karma kan?"

Ide Nagisa bersedia melawannya _demi Karma_ membuat Asano nyaris menggeretakkan rahangnya geram.

"Baik, akan kutarik kata-kataku." Asano mengangkat dagunya, menatap angkuh. "Tapi bagaimana jika kau kalah?"

Nagisa menautkan alis, berpikir.

Tidak, tidak. Asano tidak mungkin membiarkan Nagisa mengusulkan hukumannya sendiri. Asano separo licik, separo kreatif dalam memberi efek dan resiko negatif pada lawan. Hukuman yang dia berikan pada Nagisa nanti harus sesuai keinginannya. Tapi otak manipulatifnya saat ini entah kenapa terus berkabut dengan bayang-bayang bejat Sakakibara.

"Kau akan kujadikan budak." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. "Selama satu minggu."

Nagisa terperangah. "Itu tidak adil." Mata _azure_ itu terbelalak tidak terima. "Aku hanya memintamu menarik kata-katamu sa—"

"Kau tidak sanggup?" Asano menatap meremehkan. "Berarti Akabane memang cecunguk lemah, hina, tidak berguna—"

"Karma tidak seperti itu!"

 _Lagi._

Ternyata hanya segitu pertahanan Shiota Nagisa. Hanya injak-injak harga diri Akabane dan— _voila!_ Dia datang membelanya mati-matian.

Kebodohan semacam ini harus dimanfaatkan, bukan?

"Jadi, kau bersedia jadi budak?" Asano berkata setenang angin, seolah kalimatnya tidak akan berdampak besar pada bocah mungil yang kelihatan rapuh di hadapannya.

Asano benar-benar menikmati setiap detik melihat rona kebencian menguar samar dari ekspresi Nagisa, namun sesuatu merusaknya.

"Kita pulang saja." Tangan besar mencengkeram lengan Nagisa. "Ini jebakan."

Asano menggeram, dalam hati. Menatap penuh dendam pada punggung Terasaka yang menyeret Nagisa pergi.

"Kalian sampah."

 _Sial._

"Kelas buangan seperti kalian—"

 _Jangan pergi, sialan._

"—memang hanya bisa lari seperti pecundang."

BRAKKK!

Semua terjadi dalam sekejap, tinju Terasaka yang melesat ditangkap dengan mudah dan tubuh besarnya terbanting ke sisi jalan seperti karung beras.

Araki Teppei segera mengunci pergerakan Terasaka dibantu Sakakibara, Seo, dan Koyama. Empat lawan satu.

Lalu Asano melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Nagisa.

oOo

"Terasaka terlibat perkelahian dengan kelas A!"

Teriakan Yoshida di ponselnya membuat telinga Akabane Karma berdenging.

"Heeh… apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu? Memancing masalah lagi?" Karma menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi dengan mata menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku tidak sabar melihatnya besok di sekolah dengan wajah seperti habis diserang lebah satu sarang."

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA!" Yoshida berteriak. "Kau tidak tahu Nagisa sedang bersamanya?!"

"Maksudmu?"

"LIMA LAWAN DUA! DAN ADA ASANO DISANA!"

Karma terdiam.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHMU SEKARANG! KAMI SUDAH DI DEPAN!"

Mereka dari kelas pembunuhan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa menganggap enteng perkelahian. Tanpa senjata. Tanpa taktik. Apalagi dengan situasi jumlah lawan lebih banyak.

Kunugigaoka sendiri merupakan SMP elite dengan tingkat yang ditentukan dengan proses akademik. Nilai dan prestasi adalah hal yang sangat diagungkan. Melakukan perkelahian adalah ide buruk. Apalagi dari murid-murid kelas A yang kaku dalam menaati peraturan.

Lima murid kelas A—apalagi dipimpin Asano—melakukan perkelahian itu hal yang agak mustahil. Kalau penindasan dari kelas lain mungkin masih wajar. Tapi ini Asano, putra kepala sekolah yang jadi _role model_ Kunugigaoka terlibat perkelahian? Apa ini serius?

Karma tidak sempat memikirkan semua itu karena sudah terlanjur panik sejak Yoshida mengatakan 'ini bukan saatnya bercanda'. Tiga motor menderu di depan rumahnya. Isogai dengan Maehara. Itona dengan Muramatsu. Lalu jok belakang Yoshida yang kosong.

"NAIK!" Yoshida menstater dengan beringas begitu berat badan Karma membebani jok belakang. Memimpin dua motor lainnya melewati jalan-jalan pintas dengan memantau layar GPS yang dipasangkan Itona di bagian depan.

Karma terdiam tanpa ekspresi meskipun jantung berdentum tidak karuan.

" _Karma duluan saja. Aku pulang dengan Terasaka."_

Kalimat Nagisa terngiang. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada teman dekatnya itu, Karma bisa pastikan kepala Terasaka akan dia jadikan taruhan.

Si Terasaka itu, dari segi manapun jelas kelihatan pengundang masalah. Nagisa salah langkah sekelompok tugas ekonomi dengannya, lalu pulang bersama demi menyelesaikan tugas, tapi hasilnya apa? Sekarang dia terlibat perkelahian dengan kelas A yang seharusnya alergi melanggar peraturan sekolah.

 _Siapa lagi biangnya kalau bukan si Terasaka itu, hah?_

Brumm!

Tiga motor berhenti di tempat, parkir sembarangan.

Enam bocah laki-laki turun dengan panik, salah satunya yang berambut merah terbakar emosi.

"BRENGSEK!"

Grep!

"JANGAN!"

Tinju ke arah Asano terhambat. Karma membeku. Nagisa memeluknya kuat dari belakang. Padahal baru satu detik yang lalu dia terkapar di bawah kaki Asano. Terasaka? Hanya diam menatap geram meski empat anggota Five Virtuosos tidak ada yang menahannya. Pemandangan itu membuat darah Karma mendidih lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Terasaka?" Karma jarang berkata dengan nada serius bila tidak benar-benar murka, mata emasnya melempar tatapan penuh aura membunuh ke arah Terasaka.

"Bukan salah… Terasaka…." Nagisa terbatuk lemah dengan lengan masih menahan Karma. "Ini urusanku… dengan… Asano-kun…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Isogai mendekati Asano dengan berani, seolah menjadi tameng bagi teman-teman di belakangnya. "Asano?"

"Kompetisi antar pria?" Asano meringis meskipun ekspresinya tampak sombong. Pipinya memar kanan kiri dengan satu mata membiru (Maehara nyaris tertawa melihatnya). "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, aku teman mereka!" Isogai tersinggung. "Lagipula kompetisi apa—"

"Tanyakan sendiri saja pada **teman** mu!" Koyama menekankan kata teman. "Asano-kun, kita harus cepat pergi dan merawat luka—"

"Tidak perlu." Asano menepis tangan Koyama yang terlalu _over-reacting_. Dia berjalan ke arah Nagisa yang masih terduduk dengan satu lengan tersampir ke bahu Karma. Asano mengabaikan pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat rahangnya jadi kaku itu dengan menekuk satu kaki dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan Nagisa.

"Jadi, kau kalah kan?" Asano bertanya tenang.

Nagisa hanya menjawab 'hn' singkat. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

 _Untukku?_

Asano nyaris menyeringai saking dia menyukai kata itu. Tapi dia menahan diri. Wajahnya sudah terlahir _stoic_ , jadi mudah saja memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi meski sesuatu dalam dadanya melompat-lompat aneh.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya besok." Asano mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Jadi berapa nomor teleponmu, Shiota?"

"Dia menghajarmu demi nomor telepon?" Karma blank. Sama sekali gagal paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. "Sebenarnya apa yang—"

"Shiota?" Asano sengaja menginterupsi dengan suara tajam.

"Nagisa?" Karma melempar ekspresi menuntut, mengabaikan Asano.

Nagisa membuka mulut, menyebutkan deretan nomor. Tapi belum sampai lima nomor, Karma tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya. _Bridal-style._

"K-KARMA?" Nagisa reflek panik saat digendong seperti putri oleh teman laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Luka-lukamu harus dirawat." Karma berjalan cuek mengabaikan tatapan shock teman-teman sekelasnya seolah dia tak melihat mereka. "Aku akan panggil taksi dulu."

Asano berdiri kaku dengan tatapan dingin.

Tak ada yang tahu di dalam batinnya ada badai, topan, tsunami yang siap menelan Akabane Karma menjadi buih.

oOo

 _Ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara, kan? Nagisa dan Asano?_

Bahkan Karma perlu tiga tahun untuk memanggil nama Nagisa tanpa embel-embel '-kun', tapi si lipan arogan itu ingin nomor telepon setelah pertemuan pertama? _Hell…_ jangan harap.

"Sakit!"

"Ah, maaf." Karma mengerjap terkejut. "Kupikir aku sudah pelan-pelan?"

"Kau sekasar itu saat mengobati lukamu sendiri?" Nagisa merebut kapas alkohol dari tangan Karma. "Dasar Karma."

Karma terkekeh. Kalau hanya luka fisik dia sudah terbiasa. Apalagi lukanya tidak seberapa dibanding cedera yang diderita lawan-lawannya.

"Jadi…" Karma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar ke meja belajar. "Apa yang membuat Nagisa tumben-tumbennya nekat melawan Asano-kun yang itu?"

Nagisa terdiam sejenak. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sisi pelipis Karma berkedut kesal. "Heeeh… jadi karena Terasaka?" Senyuman miringnya melebar berbahaya.

"Sudah kubilang Terasaka tidak salah!" Nagisa sontak membantah.

Karma menatap datar. "Jadi apa?"

"Salahku… mungkin." Nagisa selesai menutup semua lukanya dengan plester. Membuka dua ikatan rambutnya yang sudah tidak rapi dan melempar dirinya ke kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar Karma yang hanya berhias satu lampu neon yang belum dinyalakan. "Pikiranku sedang tidak jernih tadi."

"Kau bukan orang yang mudah terpancing, biasanya." Karma bergumam.

"Hm." Nagisa memejamkan matanya. "Yang kulihat tadi… Asano-kun benar-benar menyebalkan."

Karma tertawa pelan. Ekspresi kesal Nagisa itu langka. "Memang apa yang dia lakukan?"

Nagisa menatap Karma dari tempatnya berbaring. Tirai jendela terhembus angin dan cahaya orange khas senja menerpa sisi wajah Karma. Temannya yang berambut merah itu bisa kelihatan begitu teduh jika sedang serius mendengarkan unek-uneknya. "Dia menghinamu."

Wajah teduh menghilang, berganti dua bola mata emas kecoklatan yang melebar terkejut.

"Asano-kun menghinamu." Nagisa memang tegas mengulanginya, tapi dia sudah malas menatap ke arah Karma yang seringainya pelan-pelan terkembang.

"Heeeeh~ jadi Nagisa berkelahi dengan Asano-kun _demi aku_?" Suara ringan Karma bernyanyi di udara dengan nada yang membuat Nagisa menyesal setengah mati. "Aku sungguh _terharu_ sekali~"

"Kau ini tidak ada simpati sedikit—" Nagisa nyaris beranjak dari posisinya saat menyadari Karma sudah mendekat dengan satu tangan mendorongnya kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Kau pikir aku akan berkata seperti itu?"

Suara itu dingin. Poni merah panjang terjatuh membayangi mata kosong yang membuat siapapun yang ditatap merinding.

"Maaf." Nagisa tak bisa memikirkan hal selain kata itu.

Karma masih menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan mendengus keras. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi, Nagisa." Karma mendaratkan tinjunya pada dada Nagisa, pelan. "Apalagi karenaku."

Nagisa hanya bergumam samar. Merasa wajar saja melakukan itu. Karma sendiri juga bukan tipe orang yang menahan diri jika temannya direndahkan. Jadi kenapa Nagisa harus diam saja? Karena dia tidak pandai berkelahi? Karena dia lemah?

"Kukira kita sudah melewati fase itu?"

Kalimat Karma membuat Nagisa mengerjap. "Huh?"

"Itu…" Karma mengusap tautan di antara alis Nagisa dengan telunjuknya. "Fase diam-diam saling jaga jarak dalam prasangka buruk? Kita sudah membicarakan soal ini, kan? Aku tidak merasa kau lemah apalagi tidak pantas 'satu panggung' denganku. Jadi, berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal konyol semacam itu."

Nagisa tertawa kecil. Memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Karma dan sedikit mendongak dengan senyum indahnya yang khas. "Karma sendiri juga dulu mengira di dalam diriku ada monster yang bisa menyerangmu saat kau tidur?"

"Oh, kita belum tahu soal itu. Siapa tahu itu benar?" Si rambut merah melempar senyum jahil saat bangkit ke arah jendela, menutup tirai karena senja semakin turun. "Hei… Nagisa…"

"Hm?" Nagisa mengerjap karena Karma kelihatan serius dengan tatapan menerawang keluar jendela.

"Mau menginap?"

Nagisa baru tahu ajakan menginap seorang teman bisa membuat jantungnya tersentak.

"Ibumu tidak akan senang jika melihatmu pulang dengan luka-luka seperti itu, kan?" Karma menambahkan, masih memegangi tirai yang tertutup di dalam kamar yang semakin gelap. "Bilang saja kau mau mengerjakan tugas dengan teman sekelasmu yang jenius, pasti ibumu akan mengizinkan."

Nagisa tertawa pelan. Ibunya memang masih super disiplin, tapi sudah jauh lebih lunak dibanding dulu.

 _Ngomong-ngomong ini mungkin akan jadi pengalaman pertama menginap di rumah teman ya…_

"Boleh." Nagisa mendengar tarikan napas lega setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kenapa, Karma?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Karma balik bertanya sembari menyalakan lampu.

Mata Nagisa menyipit, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Wajah Karma santai seperti biasa. Nagisa bertanya-tanya mungkin suara helaan napas lega tadi hanya khayalannya saja?

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam." Karma tersenyum. "Nagisa bisa pilih pakaian dan handuk di lemari."

Nagisa mengangguk dengan ucapan terimakasih yang samar.

Karma berjalan ke arah pintu, jemari menggantung di kenop pintu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berputar-putar di benaknya sejak tadi. "Nagisa…"

"Hm…?" Mungkin hanya Nagisa laki-laki 15 tahun yang tetap kelihatan manis dengan wajah memar-memar setelah dihajar. Bahkan fiturnya masih kelihatan feminin dengan satu kaki terlipat di atas kasur dan satunya lagi menjuntai ke lantai.

Karma sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu dan sudah tidak peduli lagi pada debar-debar halus di balik rusuknya.

"Kenapa Asano-kun meminta nomor teleponmu?"

Nagisa terdiam.

 _Mungkin karena dia butuh komunikasi dengan 'budak'nya? Jarak gedung utama dan kelas E cukup jauh, Asano tidak akan puas jika hukuman yang dia buat terhambat soal lokasi._

Tapi Karma akan khawatir jika tahu soal taruhan itu. Mungkin dia akan pergi ke gedung utama besok, membuat masalah dengan Asano dan memaksanya membatalkan hukuman Nagisa. Tapi Nagisa tidak suka itu. Dia tidak ingin ada konflik lagi, lagipula harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki memaksanya untuk tidak ingkar janji.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Nagisa tersenyum tenang. "Lagipula Karma sudah memotong kesempatannya minta nomor teleponku, jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Benar juga." Karma balas tersenyum.

Soal taruhan itu, Karma tidak perlu tahu. Nagisa juga sudah memaksa Terasaka untuk tutup mulut rapat-rapat pada siapapun.

"Nagisa ingin makan malam apa?"

"Apa saja boleh."

"Okee…" Karma menghilang di balik pintu.

Nagisa tipe orang yang bersikap terlalu tenang saat tidak ingin rahasianya diketahui, membuat Karma tidak bisa mendesaknya lebih jauh.

Tapi biarlah, ada seplastik cabai jolokia dari India di kulkasnya untuk dia sumpal ke mulut Terasaka supaya si sapi besar itu memberitahunya besok.

oOo

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Terimakasih telah membaca *deep bow*

Supaya tidak PHP (?), ini pair utamanya KaruNagi, Asano pihak ketiga. Tapi rasanya Asano bakal terlalu berperan apalagi paragraf pertama dimulai dari Asano bukan Karma (udah berusaha memulai cerita dari Nagisa atau Karma tapi malah mentok, lebih lancar dari Asano orz orz), jadi pairnya saya rentetin aja tiga orang.

Review bila berkenan?


	2. Chapter 2

© 2015 Akizuki Kiriya

 **Hello, Shooting Star**

by Kiri-chan

 _Karena bagi Karma, meski sahabatnya adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan, Nagisa bukan matahari yang secara natural selalu bersamanya setiap kali membuka mata di pagi hari. Dan bagi Asano, di antara awan kegelapan kelas E, si bocah biru Shiota setidaknya terlihat seperti cahaya kecil yang berkilat sekilas._

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Karma/Nagisa/Asano. Shounen-ai, Romance, Friendship. Possibly OOC. Don't Like Don't Read.

~ Chapter 2 ~

oOo

Si shota berambut biru menatap dingin, aura gelap yang mengelilinginya terlihat kontras dengan wajah imut dan piyama yang dikenakannya. Setan berambut merah yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahaya masih menyeringai dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Dua murid SMP yang kelakuannya abnormal begini saat matahari masih menggantung di ufuk timur mungkin hanya murid kelas E—yang diam-diam punya alter ego sebagai pembunuh gurita berkecepatan mach 20—dari SMP Kunugigaoka.

Grep!

Akabane Karma menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Shiota Nagisa yang mengincar lehernya.

"Heeh~ kau marah betulan ya?" Karma tersenyum tenang. "Hasrat membunuhmu terasa jelas sekali."

Nagisa menatap tajam. Dengan bola mata yang menyala-nyala tapi kosong seperti saat dia ingin membunuh Takaoka yang memecahkan antidot terakhir.

Karma menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Nagisa sejenak.

"K-Karma?" Nagisa tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Anggap saja versi sederhana dari yang kau lakukan saat menghadapi Kayano-chan." Karma menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagipula aku cuma bercanda."

Wajah Nagisa yang merona kembali serius. "Bercanda soal apa?"

"Menjual _ini_ di internet." Karma mengangkat benda yang dimaksud dan memeluknya di pangkuan. "Aku tidak menjual apapun kok."

Itu menghibur hati Nagisa, sedikit.

"Atau mungkin, belum."

Si biru melotot.

"Besok-besok kalau aku kekurangan uang saku mungkin akan kugandakan dan kujual beberapa, hahahaha…" Sang iblis dalam wujud bocah umur 15 tahun tertawa bahagia.

Nagisa kembali terbakar nafsu ingin memukul, menginjak, membungkus (?), dan melempar Akabane Karma keluar jendela.

Brakk! Bukkk!

"Hmmmff! Hmmmfff!"

Hewan kecil macam Nagisa bisa apa melawan predator ganas seperti Karma. Maehara dan Isogai disatukan saja masih kewalahan apalagi Nagisa. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menjatuhkan dan menduduki Karma di atas kasur, lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengunci lehernya yang sekaligus membenamkan wajah Karma pada _benda nista itu_.

"Karma, minta maaf." Nagisa mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dingin campur susah payah karena Karma berontak garang. "Minta maaf dan bersumpah dengan sepenuh hatimu 'aku tidak akan menjual properti dengan foto Shiota Nagisa seumur hidupku' atau kau akan jadi maniak mesum yang pagi ini meninggal dunia dengan pose berciuman dengan _bantal bergambar teman sendiri_."

"HMMMMFFFF! HMMMMMMFFFH!"

Nagisa kewalahan dan punggungnya pegal dipukul-pukul jadi dia segera melepas kunciannya sebelum menyingkir dari Karma.

"Minta maafnya mana?"

"Kau hampir membunuhku." Karma terbatuk.

Nagisa mengangkat bantal yang tadi dia pakai untuk membungkam Karma dengan ekspresi mencekam, siap menekannya ke wajah Karma lagi.

"Minta maaf?"

Karma terdiam. "Rrr… maaf?" responnya ragu-ragu.

"Oke." Nagisa menurunkan _bantal-nista-itu_ dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Karma mengikutinya, penasaran.

Nagisa ke arah dapur, mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar sana. Sepertinya ketemu.

 _Korek api._

Akabane Karma memucat seputih kertas.

"Nagisa…"

Nagisa tak menoleh, terus berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah Karma.

"Nagisa _-kun_ …"

Oh, dengar. Karma pakai _honorific_ lagi.

" _Nagisa-kun…_ " Kali ini Karma terdengar agak memelas.

Krek!

Nagisa menyalakan korek. Warna jingga menyala, melahap benda putih berbusa dengan pasti. Bayang-bayang nyala apinya membias pada senyum Nagisa yang seketika membuat Karma memahami perasaan Takaoka.

Senyum shinigami kelas E itu akan menghantuinya sampai mati.

oOo

Terasaka Ryoma. 15 tahun. Lajang. Hampir mati.

Ini bukan dosanya. Dia hanya terlalu sial sekelas dengan raja iblis berambut merah yang terlihat bad mood sejak pagi tadi. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa si pecinta (?) wasabi itu menebar aura negatif yang tiga kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya, semua orang lebih memilih menghindarinya seharian ini—termasuk Koro-sensei. Dan sebodoh-bodohnya Terasaka, dia tidak akan mendekati hewan buas beraura mencekam seperti Karma.

 _Tapi kalau Karma sudah berniat menjadikannya sebagai target sejak awal, Terasaka bisa apa?_

"Kata-kata terakhir, Terasaka?" Seringai sang iblis yang mengunci pergerakannya terlihat samar di balik lapisan air mata derita. "Sebelum aku membungkam mulut besarmu dengan ini~"

"Mmmmphhh… kkkkhhh…"

Itu hanya gudang reot di kawasan gedung kelas E. Tindak kriminal yang pernah terjadi disana hanya saat kaki tangan Irina Jela _b*tch_ memborbardir Koro-sensei dengan rentetan peluru. Dan tindakan Akabane Karma saat ini seharusnya membuat kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka memanggil polisi dan melabel gudang itu dengan barikade pita kuning bertulisan hitam dilarang melintas garis polisi, dilarang masuk, TKP, bahaya anjing galak (?).

"H-haku mhenyeraaaaaahhh… akhan khukhatakan…"

"Heee… kau ini ngoceh apa, Terasaka?" Senyuman nista si anak setan mengembang dengan tatapan bengis. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Krim putih kembali melingkar di sekitar mata Terasaka. Salep otot yang terkenal makin digosok makin panas. Tube berisi krim kuning-hijau a.k.a mustard dan wasabi menohok dengan telak ke dalam dua lubang hidung. Belum lagi cabai merah besar yang agak pipih dan keriput masuk ke dalam mulut Terasaka. Jolokia dari India. Peringkatnya ibarat Karma dalam nilai akademik, nomor 1, dengan kata lain yang terpedas sedunia. Satu cuil saja sudah bisa membuat orang kehabisan napas, apalagi satu buah, mungkin bisa mengubah sapi macam Terasaka jadi naga penyembur api.

Terasaka bersumpah jika dia mati, dia akan menggentayangi semua teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak sadar dia menghilang, atau guru guritanya yang sedang senang-senang di Hawaii, atau si serigala merah yang menduduki perutnya sambil tertawa-tawa a la tokoh antagonis di kartun Disney yang pernah dia tonton waktu kecil.

Kutukan almarhum Terasaka Ryoma akan menjadi legenda baru!

"A-Akhaaan khukathakhaaaaaaaannnn…"

 _Tidak._

 _Terasaka belum siap jadi legenda._

"Kalau tidak mau bilang juga tidak apa-apa, Tera~ katamu _laki-laki pantang melanggar janji_ , kan~" Tanduk imajiner di kepala merah semakin membesar, sekarang bahkan ada bayangan bulu-bulu hitam turun dari kepakan sayap raksasa di punggungnya. "Karena itu bagaimana jika aku menghilangkan _kejantanan_ mu dulu? Tapi mungkin tidak bisa cepat, soalnya aku cuma punya ini~"

Terasaka melotot horror saat Karma melambaikan cutter.

"NHAGHISHAA… NAGHISHAAA…" Si sapi malang melenguh sekuat tenaga. "NHAGHISHA AKHAN… AKHAN… DHIJHADHIKHAN BHUDHAK OLHEH AHSHANHOOO KKKKKHHHHHH…"

Jeritan tertahan yang terdengar seperti kerbau sakaratul maut itu anehnya bisa ditangkap telinga Karma dengan baik.

"Budak?" Alis bertaut di balik helaian merah darah. "Kenapa?"

"MHEMHANG BEGHITHUUU THARHUHANNYHAAAAAA!"

"Hooo… kau sudah tahu si lipan itu menjerumuskan Nagisa dengan taruhan berbahaya tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa?"

"AHKHU THIDHAK… AKHU SHUDAH… GRAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dan siksa kubur ini pun berlanjut.

oOo

"Eiii… Nagisa-kuun…" Nakamura Rio menyenggol pinggang Nagisa keras sampai si mungil biru itu oleng sedikit. "Mencari siapa? Si iblis wasabi itu yaa?"

"Tidak kok." Nagisa memalingkan wajah ke depan, terus berjalan lurus dengan tangan mencengkeram tali tas di pundak.

Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Karma.

Atau lebih tepatnya, perang dingin.

"Padahal tadi pagi berangkat bareng. Kudengar juga semalam kalian menginap bersama ya?" Nakamura nyengir lebar yang percuma saja dia sembunyikan di balik telapak tangan. "Hei, hei, Nagisa-kun… apa dia _tidak sengaja_ melakukan sesuatu? _Tidak sengaja_ memelukmu waktu tidur atau _tidak sengaja_ mencium lehermu?"

Nagisa terbelalak horror.

 _Nakamura-san peramal ya?_

"Ohohoho… aku tahuuu, apalagi yang membuat kalian diam-diaman canggung seharian ini kalau tidak ada _apa-apa_ nya." Si pirang itu mendekat, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Nagisa. "Jadi… _kalian sudah sejauh mana?_ "

Nagisa tertawa kering. _Sabar… dia cuma bercanda,_ batin si biru pasrah.

Digoda sampai dijahili Karma dan Nakamura sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi Nagisa, jadi dia sudah terbiasa. Soal apa yang terjadi saat Nagisa menginap di rumah Karma, Nagisa tidak akan marah jika hanya karena _ketidaksengajaan_ yang disebut Nakamura.

Masalahnya, Karma sengaja. Lebih parahnya, si rambut merah itu sudah keterlaluan.

Ini soal foto Nagisa yang dipaksa _crossdressing_ di pulau utara. Dulu Nagisa hanya bisa protes saat Karma mengambil fotonya. Selebihnya, Nagisa pasang muka tembok. Mau dihapus atau tetap disimpan, Nagisa tidak peduli. Dijadikan wallpaper pun mungkin Nagisa tidak akan berkomentar. Saking sudah _terbiasanya_ dengan kelakuan absurd Karma.

Tapi Karma mencetaknya jadi _dakimakura_.

Iya, bantal yang katanya harta karun otaku yang panjangnya nyaris seukuran karakter aslinya itu. Yang bahannya lembut dan terdapat cetakan dua sisi di bagian depan dan belakang—Nagisa tidak heran Karma punya fotonya saat itu dari berbagai _angle_ karena kemampuan memotret si setan merah saat sedang niat bisa setara Okajima—membuat penggemar karakter 2D merasa memiliki _waifu_ nya dalam bentuk 3D.

Karma mencetak foto Nagisa jadi _itu._

Padahal Nagisa teman sekelasnya, bukan karakter moe dari anime-anime koleksi Takebayashi.

Dan seolah itu belum cukup menindas harga diri Nagisa, Karma berniat memproduksi lebih dan menjualnya secara online.

 _Kesabaran Shiota Nagisa ada batasnya._

Jadi dia membakar habis si dakimakura nista. Walaupun Karma jadi dingin dan mendiamkannya selama sarapan, di kereta, bahkan sampai di sekolah—padahal Koro-sensei sudah bermodus memasangkan mereka untuk praktek dialog drama pendek—Nagisa tidak peduli.

 _Karma yang salah kok._

"Shiota."

Panggilan pendek membuyarkan lamunan Nagisa. Nakamura sudah memasang tampang waspada di sebelahnya. Mood Nagisa yang sedang tidak bagus jadi tambah down.

"Masuk."

 _Si boss ini arogan sekali._

Nakamura kelihatan jelas ingin merangsek masuk ke dalam jok belakang limo dan menghajar tampang angkuh Asano Gakushuu yang duduk di ujung sana, tapi Nagisa menahannya.

"Nagisa-kun, kau ada urusan apa dengan—"

Nagisa memaksakan senyum dan menepuk bahu Nakamura yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku duluan ya."

"Nagi—"

Pria dengan setelan suit hitam rapi menutup pintu mobil setelah Nagisa duduk, mengabaikan Nakamura yang masih shock di tempat.

Nagisa terus menatap ke arah Nakamura meski limo sudah berjalan. "Setidaknya biarkan aku cari alasan," gumamnya lirih.

"Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu." Asano membalas dengan suaranya yang dingin.

Nagisa menautkan alis, menoleh ke arah si pirang stroberi yang sedang tekun membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya. "Tapi sengaja menyuruh supirmu menutup pintu mobil sebelum Nakamura-san selesai bicara itu tidak sopan," protes si biru dengan bisikan.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Asano mengangkat mata violetnya yang tajam membunuh. "Membiarkan gadis itu terus berkotek-kotek seperti ayam? Maaf, telingaku terlalu berharga untuk itu."

Nagisa sweatdrop. Merasa baru kali ini melihat orang yang sombongnya bukan main dengan jarak yang tidak lebih dari semeter.

Nagisa melempar pandangan keluar jendela, canggung. Hening sekitar lima menit sebelum Asano menggumam aneh.

"Pacarmu?"

"Hn?" Nagisa mengerjap bingung, reflek kembali menatap ke arah Asano.

Si ketua OSIS mendengus, setengah kesal karena daya tangkap otak Nagisa terkesan lambat untuknya. "Bukan apa-apa." Asano berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya lagi.

Tidak ada yang bicara, tapi Asano merasakan tatapan bola mata _azure_ Nagisa masih lekat ke arahnya. Asano memasang tampang datar, pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Nakamura-san…" Suara _creamy_ Nagisa berbisik halus, "… hanya temanku."

Asano membalik halaman berikutnya.

Pura-pura tidak dengar.

oOo

Asano Gakushuu hanya membawa pulang pembantu baru ke rumah, bukan artis atau presiden.

 _Jadi tolong berhenti berdebar-debar, jantung bodoh._

"Asano-kun?"

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa belum bergerak dari depan kamar Nagisa, membuatnya langsung pasang tampang dingin saat kepala biru berkuncir dua kembali muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ada yang kurang jelas?" Suara Asano terdengar setengah kesal. "Bagaimana bisa setelah penjelasan panjang lebar tadi masih ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti?"

 _Pertama, kamarmu disini._

 _Hah? Kau bodoh ya? Lokasi kelasmu terlalu jauh. Kau tidak bisa menjalankan tugasmu sebagai budak di sekolah. Jadi opsi terakhir hanya rumahku, kau paham?_

 _Aku sudah minta izin ibumu, kau tidak perlu meneleponnya lagi. Kalau hanya minta konfirmasi boleh._

 _Tanyakan tugas-tugasmu pada kepala pelayan, soal memasak, membersihkan rumah, membersihkan kebun, dan pekerjaan sehari-hari lainnya bisa kau tanyakan padanya._

 _Tapi karena kau budakku, aku tidak akan mentoleransi jika kau bangun lebih lambat dariku. Tugasmu membangunkanku setiap hari, jangan lupa membuka tirai setelah itu. Saat aku masuk kamar mandi harus sudah ada seragam rapi dan air hangat. Soal sarapan, aku bukan pemilih makanan tapi aku tidak suka yang terlalu berminyak. Kau boleh bebas saat jam sekolah, tapi seseorang akan menjemputmu saat jam pulang. Kau tahu, aku ini sangat sibuk, aku akan sering pulang lebih lambat dari anak-anak kelas E yang tidak punya kerjaan sepertimu. Jadi kuharap aku melihatmu sudah melakukan semua tugasmu dan menyambutku dengan baik saat aku sampai di rumah._

Iya, itu detail pekerjaan untuk budak. Bukan untuk calon istri.

"Apa aku harus mengenakan _itu_?" Wajah Nagisa tampak pucat.

Sudut mata Asano berkedut. "Tentu saja harus. Aku tidak ingin pelayanku memakai seragam sekolah atau baju biasa seperti pengangguran."

" _Tapi aku laki-laki._ " Nagisa menekankan frustasi.

"Aku tahu." Alis di balik poni pirang stroberi bertaut tersinggung. "Aku tidak bodoh, Shiota."

"Lalu kenapa hanya ada seragam maid di lemari?"

Hening.

Ledakan petir di kepala Asano berhasil disembunyikan dengan baik. Dalam otaknya sudah terbayang jelas wajah bersalah kepala pelayannya yang bijak berkata, _"Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tadi Ren-sama datang memberitahu kalau pelayan barunya perempuan."_ Atau yang lebih parah lagi, _"Tadi Ren-sama menanyakan dimana letak kamar pelayan baru dan mengganti isi lemari dengan setumpuk seragam maid yang beliau bilang merupakan preferensi Gakushuu-sama, jadi saya pikir—"_ Dan seterusnya.

"Akan kulihat." Asano menggebrak pintunya pelan, bermaksud menghampiri lemari. "Ini hanya kesalah—"

"Kesalahan?"

Langkah Asano terhenti. Membeku. Bukan desah napas lega atau wajah berseri-seri Nagisa yang membuatnya membuang-buang waktu dengan berdiam diri mematung. Tapi _apa yang dipakai anak itu…_ bahkan pelayan wanita di rumah keluarga Asano tidak mengenakan pakaian seperti _itu_. Lebih mirip kostum untuk cosplay, atau seragam khas maid cafe—bukan berarti Asano pernah ke tempat semacam itu, ini hanya pengetahuan umum—dengan modifikasi yang menambah kesan manis, pita, dan rok di atas lutut. Seharusnya Asano sudah menduga dari awal alasan apa yang membuat Nagisa hanya memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu sedari tadi.

 _Sebentar._

Asano sedang tarik napas disini.

 _Terkutuklah kau, Sakakibara Ren._

Asano akan membunuhmu lalu menaburi makammu dengan bunga paling indah dan paling mahal yang pernah ada.

Si pirang stroberi berdeham. "Bukan…"

"Apa?" Sepasang mata _azure_ menatap bingung.

"Bukan… ini bukan kesalahan."

Nagisa tersentak dan terbelalak protes. "Tapi tadi—"

"Ini juga bagian dari hukumanmu." Asano melangkah angkuh ke arah Nagisa, seperti predator raksasa yang menatap rendah mangsanya yang kecil dan tak berdaya. "Kau paham?"

"Tapi… tadi kau bilang ini hanya kesalah—"

Kalimat tercekat saat dua tangan Asano melepas _twin-tail_ di kepala Nagisa dengan mudah, membuat helai-helai biru langit terjatuh dengan lembut di bahunya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa barusan aku mendengarmu menyebut tuanmu dengan _'kau'_?" Bola mata violet menatap tajam. "Aku tidak akan mengampuni _kesalahan_ semacam itu, Shiota."

Nagisa speechless. "Maafkan aku—"

Pipinya memerah.

"—Asano-kun."

Jemari Asano meraih pita di kerah seragam Nagisa, menariknya pelan.

Si biru seketika panik. "A… Asano-sama!" ralatnya cepat-cepat.

Tangan Asano menjauh dari Nagisa yang tertunduk dengan mata terpejam rapat dan pipi merona merah padam.

"Baguslah jika kau cukup cerdas untuk mengerti situasinya, Shiota." Asano melipat kedua lengannya di dada, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Nagisa tanpa alasan. "Walaupun kau dari kelas E, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan menjelaskan detail tidak penting yang seharusnya bisa kau sadari sendiri."

Alis Nagisa bertaut tersinggung tapi dia memaksakan kepalanya tetap menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku mengerti."

"Kuharap kerjamu bagus." Asano melewati Nagisa, berjalan ke arah pintu.

 _Tapi ini bahkan belum berakhir._

"Satu hal lagi…"

Nagisa menoleh, antara waspada dan gugup.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mengikat rambut selama kau jadi budakku." Aura boss terakhir menguar dari ekspresi Asano. Absolut. Tidak bisa dibantah. "Ini perintah."

Asano menutup pintu tanpa melihat ke arah Shiota Nagisa lagi. Sejenak menyandarkan dahi di dinding yang dingin, menetralkan isi kepala, berharap kata-katanya tidak terdengar seperti _'aku sangat menyukai rambutmu yang tergerai'._

 _Tentu saja tidak._

Karena yang didengar Nagisa justru _'cepat pergi ke Tokyo Tower dan terjun darisana, ini perintah'._

oOo

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** scene KaruNagi bangun tidur tadinya panjang dan detail banget orz orz (padahal scene yang lain simpel aja), tapi akhirnya berhasil dipersingkat dan sisanya di flashback pakai obrolan Rio dan Nagisa XD #lega

Headcanon horror : foto Nagisa crossdressing di anime episode 20 yang diambil Karma ada versi lain yang full body terus diprint jadi dakimakura orz dijual online, terus pembeli berID N_Yuuji ngeborong paling banyak *ditembak*

Makasih banyak udah baca :D

Review jika berkenan? Muehehehe


End file.
